Long Time No See
by al4c3l0wr1
Summary: The Fourth Doctor lands in Ealing in the year 2013 by accident. A strange twist of fate leads to an encounter with an old friend. His Best Friend. Set after The Deadly Assassin, but the Doctor hasn't got a new companion yet. May be considered AU. Rated T to be safe. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

There was a pleasant breeze in the air as he walked through the park.

The TARDIS had landed in Ealing somewhere in the 2000s. Although this wasn't the intended location, he'd decided to just enjoy some leisure time for once. His last adventure had been particularly rough. And it was a lovely day: sunny and warm but with a cool breeze that made the weather comfortable. The park was beautiful, green grass and many healthy flowers dancing in the breeze. He let out a sigh of contentment.

He hadn't thought of her in a while now, but with nothing on his mind he began to wonder about Sarah and if he made the right decision. He wanted to see her again. His Best Friend...

Just then, a sudden gust of wind blew his hat right off his head.

"Oh great" he muttered to himself, and chased after his runaway hat. He rounded the corner and stopped suddenly as he saw where his hat had landed...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry that this chapter isn't very long, but hopefully later chapters will be much longer. PLEASE read and review.**_

* * *

He didn't know what to think. She reminded him of her, but he was unsure. She sat on a bench made of- what looked like- oak. She had longish, brown hair that hung in loose waves. She wore black trousers, knee-high dark brown boots, a white blouse and a dark brown leather coat.

The woman was holding his hat while inspecting it. When she looked up and saw him, she instantly got up and walked towards him.

"I'm guessing this is your hat." She said with a kind smile.

"Yes! Yes, thank you!" he replied, returning her smile. She laughed softly and handed his hat back to him.

"My name is Sarah Jane Smith." She said, and held her hand out in greeting. He smiled nervously as he shook her hand.

"My name's John Smith. It's nice to meet you Miss Smith."

"What's wrong?" Ah, he must have forgotten about how observant Sarah Jane could be.

"Nothing," He lied. But, at the sceptical look she gave him, he admitted "I used to know someone with the exact same name as you. She was my best friend...I still consider her as my best friend."

"What happened to her?" she asked gently.

"I don't know, to be honest. We travelled together for a while. Then, one day, we had to part ways. I haven't seen her since."

"I...I used to know somebody who was called John Smith. Many, many years ago," And he smiled softly as she said that. She was interrupted by the wind, suddenly picking up again.

"Would you like a cup of tea John? You look like you could do with some rest."

"Yes please, if it's okay."

And she smiled brightly again, "Of course it is. Come on, I don't live that far away."


	3. Chapter 3- Four's thoughts

**This is just a little insight into the Doctor's thoughts while walking with Sarah Jane back to her home. Hope you like. _PLEASE read and review. THANKS!_**

* * *

_Oh no!_

_What's happened to her over the years that I've been gone?_

_Has she really forgotten about me?_

_She doesn't seem to recognise me at all. She only faintly remembers me. It breaks my hearts to be a stranger in her eyes, and to have to act like I have never met her before._

_I know it's her. It has to be her!_

_Have I really been away that long? I really should ask her later on._

_Sure if she remembered me she might be bitter towards me, but I prefer it to her having no memory of me._

_...She has changed a bit. She looks older; I guess that's to be expected though, because the TARDIS did land in the 2000s._

_My Sarah Jane. I wonder if I should tell her later on. Remind her of who I am._

_This is a curious twist of fate, isn't it? My hat blows off, when I'm hoping to see Sarah Jane again. Unusual._

_Hmmmm...I'll think about that later._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know I said that I was going to try to make the chapters longer. But I decided that I would like to leave this chapter here instead of rushing into it.**

**Hope this chapter is okay, and Please review**

* * *

Her house was massive. It was an older, Tudor bricked home unlike the other houses on this road which were all modern detached houses. He liked this house; the old-fashioned look added to its charm.

The inside was more modern, but probably not to the extent as all the other houses.

"13 Bannerman Road," she said quite proudly. "My aunt left this house to me when she...died." He could hear the sadness in her voice. She shook her head, dispelling those painful and unwanted thoughts out of her mind. She looked at him and smiled, "Tea?" And he couldn't help but to smile back at her.

While she went in the kitchen to prepare the hot drinks, he examined his surroundings. She had pictures of herself sometime after her departure; he knew it was at this time because K9 was by her side in the pictures. _Sometime after 1978, it must be. I sent her K9 in that year._

He continued looking, and came across a calendar. _**Oh no...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I know its been _ages_ since I last posted a chapter to this. But I've now finally got the time to post this up. **

**Hope its good! Please review.**

* * *

He was shocked. Surely he hadn't been away that long. But the evidence is right in front of him, and there is no point in trying to deny fact. _**No wonder she doesn't recognise me. Or remember me fully, **_he thought mournfully.

According to the calendar, the date was: 13th March 2013. It had been years since she last saw him. _**I wonder, how long has it actually be-**_

"Are you okay, John?" Sarah asked, a bemused look on her face. His head snapped round to face her.

"Hmm?" he asked, momentarily confused and causing Sarah Jane to frown slightly. "Oh! Oh yes! Yes I'm okay," the words tumbled out of his mouth. Sarah Jane laughed slightly. "What?" he inquired.

"Nothing, nothing," she shook her head, still slightly laughing. "I'm sorry, but you're a terrible liar."

"No I'm not," he said indignantly.

"Whatever you say," she replied. "Here you are."

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled, as he took the cup from her. They both sat down on the sofa and took sips of their tea.

The silence hung over them, making the Doctor slightly nervous. "So Sarah Jane," he started, causing Sarah to look up. "What do you do?"

"I'm a Journalist," she answered shortly. The Doctor frowned slightly, but decided to dismiss it.

"What got you into Journalism then?"

"Well, my Aunt Lavinia actually got me into it. You see, my parents died when I was still just a baby so my Aunt Lavinia raised me. I was always fascinated with what she did. I've been a journalist for at least 35 years now."

"Ah..."

"What about you? What do you do? Or are you just a traveller?"

"Me? Just a traveller really." She nodded at that. But, then she suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

The Doctor inhaled a shakey breath and put down his cup. "Sarah Jane?" She looked up at him. "Could you tell me more about the John Smith you mentioned earlier?"

"When I was in my twenties, I started travelling with a man who sometimes went by the name John Smith. Well, I think I did. I don't remember much about him. I don't even really remember what he looks like. I never saw him again, so I assumed it was all just dreams. But he took me to these fantastic places..." she whispered.

"Sarah Jane. It wasn't a dream," he murmured. She turned sharply to look at him. Her eyes were misty and tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"No," she said, her voice barely a whisper. She shook her head slowly. "No. No. No. No."

"What? Sarah Jane?" a bewildered and concerned tone to his voice.

"It can't be you. No. No. It just can't be you," her voice was still quiet.

"I'm so sorry Sarah Jane. But it is."

"No! No!" she cried. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. The Doctor looked at her with a mixture of shock, sadness and slight worry. Eventually, she seemed to accept the fact that he really was back.

"Sarah?" he said cautiously.

"My name is Sarah Jane," she replied shortly.

"Sarah Jane, I'm-"

"Sorry. I know, you've said before," she interrupted. She was still crying softly. "37 years, Doctor."

"I know, and again I apologise."  
"I thought you were dead! You could have at least sent a letter or visited once! I lived with the knowledge that I could not talk to anybody about our adventures! And I questioned myself every day, wondering whether it all actually happened. Do you know how painful that is?" she cried. The Doctor just stayed silent while she spoke, his eyes fixated on the floor in guilt and every so often glancing up at her face. He just shook his head in answer.

"You were my best friend, Doctor. And I thought that I was yours."

"You were! And still are." He answered quickly. Sarah Jane just shook her head. They both stood up. Sarah Jane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I couldn't have been that important to you. I must not have meant much to you."

"You do, Sarah Jane," he denied.

"If you did care that much, then why didn't you visit! I know that today is just a chance encounter! So, why Doctor?" she pressed.

"I-I don't know. There are various reasons why, I guess," he murmured.

"Well, enlighten me then!" Sarah snapped.

"I guess I didn't have time to, there was one adventure after another. One problem after another. I also just didn't feel right, the thought made me nervous. I didn't know what I would say. And I also wasn't sure if you'd be in the same place as before," he answered in a soft voice.

"You could have tried," she retorted. But then her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor, covering her face. Her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. The Doctor was by her side in an instant and wrapped his arms around her. He gently rocked her while whispering soothing words. Sarah Jane clinged to his dark brown jacket, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I-I'm so-rr-ry. I'm s-so s-orr-rry" she wailed.

"Shhh, Sarah, shh. I understand. I deserved it. Don't worry about it," he comforted in a soft voice.

After a little while her sobs died down to soft sniffling. The Doctor thought for a second then suddenly smiled slightly.

"What?" she asked, her voice still slightly shakey from crying. He didn't answer. Instead he fished through his pockets and his smile widened as he found the object he was looking for. All the while, Sarah Jane stared at him, perplexed. He pulled out the white, paper bag, and held it out to her.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" he asked, with a wide smile. Sarah Jane chuckled slightly, and a smile lit up her face. She pulled out a purple Jelly Baby and popped it in her mouth. The Doctor popped an orange Jelly Baby in his mouth and grinned down at her. Sarah Jane rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, snuggling into him and the Doctor put an arm around her shoulder and leaned back into the bottom of the sofa. They both sat there in a comfortable silence, both happy to be back together.


End file.
